


Sokka v. His sons

by sunaringiri



Series: Zukka v. Non-Homosapiens [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ADHD Sokka, Aang & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, Accidental Cuddling, Ambassador Sokka (Avatar), Autistic Zuko, Badass Katara (Avatar), Based on a Tumblr Post, Betrothal Necklace (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dragons, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feel-good, Feelings, Feels, Fire, Fire Nation Royal Family, Fire Powers, Firebending & Firebenders, Firelord Consort Sokka, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay Marriage, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meet the Family, Minor Aang/Katara, Oblivious Aang (Avatar), Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Sokka (Avatar), Pack Family, Parental Hakoda (Avatar), Period-Typical Homophobia, Pets, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Sokka, Sokka (Avatar)-centric, Some Humor, Southern Water Tribe, Stubborn Katara (Avatar), Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Zuko, Turtleduck, Turtleducks, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Waterbending & Waterbenders, Wedding Fluff, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, i think, moutain saber tigers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaringiri/pseuds/sunaringiri
Summary: Sokka wants to marry Zuko, so being the gentleman he is asks for everyone and everything’s permission. Because socializing for Zuko can be hard, he now has a zoo’s worth of pets (correction: children). And they all demand respect because they love Zuko so much.
Relationships: Aang & Bato (Avatar), Aang & Hakoda (Avatar), Aang & Iroh (Avatar), Aang & Sokka (Avatar), Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Bato & Katara (Avatar), Bato & Sokka (Avatar), Bato & Zuko (Avatar), Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Druk & Iroh (Avatar), Druk & Sokka (Avatar), Druk & Zuko, Hakoda & Iroh (Avatar), Hakoda & Katara & Sokka (Avatar), Hakoda & Katara (Avatar), Hakoda & Sokka (Avatar), Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Sokka (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zukka v. Non-Homosapiens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862524
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130





	Sokka v. His sons

**Author's Note:**

> I saw something on tumblr about this and decided to expand on it, but sadly I can’t find the post :(((

Dragon was given as a pet, a gift from Uncle to Zuko after his coronation. But he became so much more. The turtleduck went **everywhere** with Zuko. pitter patters of webbed feet following him like a child clinging to it’s mother. 

Zuko trusted Dragon almost as much as his Uncle, I mean he was a gift from the man, plus he was just as loving and protective. He was surprisingly intelligent, it’s almost as if Zuko could read Dragon’s little bird brain.

Dragon even has _special_ council duties: to accompany Zuko, Toph, and Sokka during meetings. At times he’ll pace the room vigilantly, prepared to serve the same fate that came to Chief Zhu, to anyone else. 

“But, Sir, people of that kind are unnatural and sickly. They pray on children and the weak. Proposing to legalize their sort to marry is insanity.” Chief Zhu protested. He was always the conservative one but this was too far, legalizing same sex marriages was incredibly important to Zuko, as both the Firelord of the Firenation and as just Zuko the kid.

The lord was getting more and more frustrated with every word. “Same-sex couples are no different then any other couples. Thinking of ‘those sort of people’ as predators and diseased was propaganda taught by my every own great-grandfather. The only way we can have tolerance in society is by being intolerant to intolerance!”

The chief sat up, jaw clenched ready to attack. The agitated man was fuming, Zuko rarely was so upfront about his frustrations, _perhaps..._ **no it couldn’t be** (spoiler: it was)

Before he could even get a sound out of his quivering mouth, pain shoots up from his heel. Dragon’s little needle ‘teeth’ sinking in to the outraged flesh.

All went to chaos as the chief and other council members began to panic, absolutely shocked at the turn of events. 

The only rational one being Zuko pulling Dragon off the man (though he seemed _apathetic_ , at the least, about the whole fiasco). Toph, along with Sokka, were merely cackling at the sight. 

Council then began to be more open and cautious around the crown and his fuzzy little shadow (and began wearing boots year round). 

Even Sokka had to almost compete for Zuko’s attention against the duck, _absurd!_ The thing is always there, watching his every move. Though he did appreciate his willingness to protect Zuko.   
  


The two had a common goal, which was only _slightly_ foiled by his own pettiness. And Sokka realized he had to accept and overcome that in order to marry his beloved. 

And because of that very fact, Sokka sat there in front of the turtleduck in silence. 

_This is so stupid and ridiculous._

“Look I know this is weird bud, but since Zuko considers you his baby that makes you family…. I know that our relationship has been a bit rocky but we both love Zuko so much ya know.” Sokka stopped drying off Dragon to hold him eye level. 

“So I gotta ask,” Sokka stops to sigh, “may I have your blessing to marry Zuko?”

Black beady eyes stared back in response. Defeated, the man puts the duck down. 

Sokka starts exasperated, “What was I expecting?! You’re a turtleduck for crying out loud! —I mean, it’s only been a **_year_** but its been the best year of my life. If the war taught me anything is that, life is short you know. And I mean worse case scenario, Zuko just dumps me... B-but it’s not like I’m asking him anytime soon psssh.” 

The man lays back after a pregnant pause, solemn for a moment before redirecting himself. He had a mission after all.

He speaks again with such _**love**_ in his voice only slightly detoured by fear, “and I love him so much, I’d do anything for him. I know he’s strong and beyond capable, I love that about him. But I want to protect him from all the terrible things in the world.”

The watertribes man took a much needed breath, “I want to stand by his side when he gets sick or hurt, I want to take care of him even though I’m not the best at it I’m getting better. You know he has such a stressful job and he tries so hard even too hard sometimes. I- I support him how ever I can.” 

Sokka looks down slightly shocked at the tiny fluff ball seated on his chest. It was weird, almost as if Dragon was attempting to comfort him. (He was, and he approved of the featherless duck courting his mama.) 

Kind and protective eyes look over at his glazed ones. And in that very moment the two had connected in such a rare way, Sokka only understood this feeling because of all of his time with Appa, Momo, and Foo Foo.

He picked up the turtleduck gently (Dragon cautiously cuddled back and it just about broke Sokka), cleaned up the bathroom, and lied down on the bed. 

And if Zuko ever told anyone that Sokka enjoys cuddling Dragon, he would flustered defend himself, “W-well he’s practically Zuko’s son anyway! Zuko’s not any better! I mean the man literally floats in the pond, plus I hear it’s good for them”. 

Most just amused, some called him out, but everyone couldn’t deny that it was the most adorable thing. No one could deny that Sokka practically adopted Dragon as his fuzzy little son. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed!! Also don’t be afraid to give feedback or critiques! :D Scream at me about ATLA, or cartoons, or anime, or just anything really on my twitter: https://www.twitter.com/gxldtear


End file.
